Ichigo Lupa
by Matryoshka Boo
Summary: Ichigo melupakan hari penting bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Hari ulang tahunnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan suatu cara untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Rukia yang terlanjur kesal tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja. A belated birthday fic for Rukia.


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Ichigo Lupa**

Rukia menatap kepala oranye di hadapannya dengan intens. Pemuda yang diamatinya meneteskan sebutir keringat di pelipis, sadar bahwa dia tengah ditatap oleh shinigami mungil itu. Namun dia acuh saja, tetap melanjutkan kesibukannya membaca-baca doujin anime cowok-cowok perenang yang sedang hits di internet. Teman-teman di sekolahnya sedang heboh membicarakan anime satu itu, makanya dia jadi penasaran dan mencoba searching di internet.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hm, " jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Ichigo berdecak kesal, "Ingat apa sih? Dari tadi yang dibahas itu terus. Kalau kau tidak bilang itu apa, mana aku bisa ingat, bodoh."

Rukia benar-benar frustasi. Strawberry oranye ini sebenarnya pura-pura lupa atau dia memang seorang idiot? Demi Menos, di samping laptopnya teronggok sebuah kalender lipat! Apa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan tanggalnya? Kurang mencolok apa coba, tanggal hari ini sudah Rukia lingkari dengan gambar berbentuk chappy. Warna merah terang pula. Atau jangan-jangan mata Ichigo buta warna? Atau sudah rabun? Rukia menggeleng, tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Ichigo.

Bahkan, Paman Isshin dan Yuzu yang sedang menginap di luar kota menemani Karin menonton pertandingan sepakbola saja menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon dan mengucapkan selamat, dan berjanji akan membelikan hadiah saat pulang nanti. Tapi ucapan dari orang yang paling dia harapkan malah tak keluar sedikit pun.

Akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan mendengus kesal. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menatap kepala Ichigo, namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dan malah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Rukia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Ichigo dengan langkah yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan, setidaknya Ichigo akan tahu kalau dia sedang kesal.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Ichigo tak luput dari kekesalan Rukia. Ichigo yang tengah sibuk membaca doujin jadi tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa sih seharian ini dia ngomel-ngomel terus. Tadi di sekolah juga. Jangan-jangan dia sedang PMS. Tch… Dasar tidak jelas," gumamnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Rukia yang kesal karena ketidakpedulian Ichigo –atau begitulah yang dipikirkannya— akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Urahara shoten, siapa tahu ada produk baru dari ilmuwan mesum itu yang menarik.<p>

Sesampainya di sana, Rukia melihat Ururu tengah membersihkan lapisan tipis salju di halaman.

"Sore, Ururu."

Gadis yang dia sapa mengangkat kepalanya, dan seketika wajahnya yang selalu tampak sedih itu berbinar senang.

"Ah, selamat sore Rukia-san!" Gadis itu lalu mengelap-ngelapkan tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan wol ke rok yang dia pakai dan menghampiri Rukia untuk menyalaminya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia-san. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apa-apa, aku.."

Rukia cepat-cepat memotongnya, "Tidak usah repot-repot Ururu, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Tidak seperti jeruk bodoh yang malah sibuk dengan doujin yaoi-nya," sindir Rukia asal. Padahal Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa arti kata yaoi itu, dia hanya sering mendengar teman-teman perempuannya di kelas ribut-ribut mengenai 'doujin yaoi' itu.

"O iya, Rukia-san, sepertinya tadi ada titipan dari Soul Society untukmu."

"Eh? Dari siapa? Nii-sama?" mata Rukia berkilat-kilat senang.

Ururu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Umm…bukan. Seingatku dari fukutaicho berdada besar itu. Siapa… Moto…ah…"

"Oh! Dari Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Ya itu! Titipannya ada pada Urahara-san. Dia ada di ruang tengah, masuk saja."

Rukia langsung bersemangat, "Baiklah, aku masuk ya. Terima kasih Ururu."

"Sama-sama," Ururu lalu kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersih salju yang belum terlalu banyak.

Di lorong menuju ruang tengah, Rukia menggumam-gumamkan soundtrack film Chappy dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Dia penasaran dengan titipan dari Rangiku. Tapi dia agak curiga juga, karena hadiah dari Rangiku biasanya agak menjurus ke hal-hal 'sensitif'.

Tahun lalu, dia mendapat hadiah dari Rangiku berupa satu set lingerie berenda-renda yang agak tembus pandang, dengan secarik kertas berisi pesan "Coba tunjukkan ini pada Ichigo dan mintalah pendapatnya, lalu lihat reaksinya ;D. Love, Rangiku".

Lingerie itu bagus sebenarnya menurut Rukia, karena Rukia yang polos tidak tahu makna dari lingerie itu. Bahkan dia memang berencana menunjukkannya pada Ichigo jika ke dunia manusia nanti. Tapi yang menjadikannya tidak bagus adalah, hadiah itu yang menerima adalah Byakuya. Yah, sebenarnya Rangiku menitipkannya pada pelayan pribadi Rukia, tapi Byakuya bersikeras merebutnya, dan dia juga yang membukanya, bahkan membaca pesannya. Oke, mungkin Byakuya agak terlalu kepo untuk ukuran orang kuudere macam dirinya. Tapi di wadah hadiah itu memang tidak tertera kalau ditujukan untuk Rukia. Maka keesokan harinya Rangiku harus menjalani perawatan gawat darurat di Divisi 4.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Rukia menggeser pintu ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Urahara tengah duduk di depan meja dan asyik tertawa menonton acara lawak di televisi. Sedangkan Yoruichi di seberangnya duduk bersila dengan mangkuk di wajahnya. Sumpit yang dia pegang hanya berguna untuk menggelontorkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Di sampingnya tampak setumpuk mangkuk kotor, dan sepanci sup miso panas. Dia ikut tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, sampai muncrat di lengan baju Urahara.<p>

"Yare-yare, jangan makan sambil tertawa begitu, nanti kau tersedak. Lagipula tidak elok dilihat oleh tamu kita ini," Urahara mengipasi dadanya yang setengah terbuka dan bergeser sedikit agar Rukia bisa duduk bersama mereka.

"Swawah swapwa pwawakwa bogoh bogogo… (Salah siapa pelawaknya bodoh begitu)" Yoruichi menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Urahara beralih pada Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya, "Ne, Rukia-san, selamat ulang tahun."

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun ya Rukia!" Yoruichi ikut menyelamati setelah seluruh makanannya tertelan.

Rukia sedikit tersipu, "Aa, terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Urahara.

Rukia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, "Tadinya sih begitu, tapi tadi Ururu bilang ada titipan untukku dari Rangiku-san."

Urahara seperti teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya!" Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran agak besar di pojok ruangan dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Sebenarnya tadi Rangiku-san ingin menyerahkannya sendiri padamu, tapi keburu kapten cilik itu berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Jadi dia terpaksa menitipkannya," ujar Urahara sambil kipasan. Aneh juga, kipasan di bulan Januari yang dingin begitu. Mungkin pemanas ruangannya terlalu panas buat dia, pikir Rukia.

Rukia baru mau menarik pita pembungkus hadiah itu, namun dicegah oleh Urahara.

"Eh, sebaiknya kau membukanya di rumah saja, jangan di sini," Urahara memegang kipas di depan wajahnya dan agak menunduk, sehingga wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang topi yang dia kenakan. Hanya sorot matanya saja yang terlihat. "Biar jadi rahasiamu, Rangiku-san dan Kurosaki-san saja, hehehe…" dia terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

Rukia bingung dibuatnya. Lha, apa hubungannya kado dari Rangiku dengan Ichigo? Rukia mengenyahkan pikiran itu lalu berterima kasih dan pamit pulang. Dia tidak jadi membeli apapun.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Rukia menyelinap ke dalam kamar tempat dia tidur bertiga dengan Yuzu dan Karin –walau dia lebih sering diam-diam pergi ke kamar Ichigo dan tidur di lemarinya—lalu mengunci pintunya. Saat naik ke lantai dua tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar Ichigo selain bunyi keyboard laptop yang dipencet-pencet.<p>

Rukia meletakkan kado dari Rangiku di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengamatinya, mencoba menebak-nebak apa isinya. Tak ada ide sama sekali. Ditariknya pita merah pembungkus kado itu dengan pelan dan dramatis, lalu dilemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dibukanya kotak itu. Di dalamnya tampak seonggok kain hitam putih.

Rukia tertarik pada sebuah benda berbentuk seperti lingkaran di atas onggokan kain itu dan dipungutnya. Ternyata itu sebuah bando berlapis bulu warna cokelat. Dengan dua buah telinga berbentuk seperti telinga kucing—sebuah nekomimi. Rukia ingat pernah menonton acara di televisi di mana seorang perempuan memakai baju bulu, sarung tangan dan kaos kaki berbulu, lalu memakai bando seperti ini. Dan seingatnya ada semacam lonceng kecil di lehernya, lalu perempuan itu berkali-kali mengucapkan 'nyaaan~'.

Kain hitam-putih di dalam kotak itu ternyata sebuah kostum maid. Kostum itu sebatas dada dengan rok yang hanya menutup setengah paha, dilengkapi dengan sepasang kaus kaki hitam setinggi paha. Rukia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rangiku memberinya hadiah macam ini.

Dengan enggan, dicobanya kostum maid itu. Ternyata kostumnya kebesaran, mungkin akan pas jika yang memakai Rangiku sendiri.

Dengan lebih enggan, Rukia memakai bando nekomimi itu di depan cermin, lalu tangannya berpose seperti kaki depan kucing.

"Nyaaa~n"

Seketika Rukia membatu di depan cermin. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia hanya iseng berpose begitu dan mengatakan 'nyaaa~n'. Melihat dirinya yang tak seperti dirinya itu membuat perut Rukia mual. Pose itu membuatnya malu sendiri, padahal dia sendiri yang mau melakukannya.

Dengan geram dilepasnya kostum itu dan dikembalikan ke kotak. Kotak itu dicampakkannya di bawah ranjang.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Siang itu Ichigo dan teman-temannya makan siang di kelas, tidak di atap seperti biasanya karena angin sedang kencang. Ishida menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian. Dia merasa aneh, tumben sekali seharian ini mereka tidak berbicara.<p>

"Hei, Kurosaki. Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kuchiki-san ya?" tanya Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Ichigo meliriknya sekilas. "Hah? Biasa saja."

"Tidak, ini tidak biasa. Kalian sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Dan dari pengalamanku sebagai pengamat jitu, hal itu mengindikasikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kalian," Ishida ngotot dengan hipotesisnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah, "Ck, entahlah. Dari kemarin dia terus mengomel masalah lupa-ingat-lupa-ingat apalah itu." Dilihatnya kacamata Ishida berkilat aneh terkena sinar lampu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, Kurosaki."

"Hei, hei, hei, tunggu sebentar. Sekarang kau malah jadi ikut-ikutan. Ada apa sih ini sebenarnya. Jangan-jangan kalian diam-diam berkonspirasi di belakangku ya?! Hah! Kau tidak sekalian ikut-ikut, Chad?" dengan kesal Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk Ishida dan Chad. Chad cuma menggumam 'Hmmm' dan melanjutkan makannya.

Ishida menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mendengus sebal, "Hellooo… Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Benar-benar kau ini, kau pasti lupa kalau kemarin itu hari ulang tahunnya Kuchiki-san."

Hah?

Ichigo benar-benar lupa.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dan melotot tak percaya pada Ishida. "A…Ah..Ahahaha… Tentu saja aku ingat kalau Rukia ulang tahun. Aku cuma lupa tanggal berapa. Hahaha…" kilah Ichigo tidak jelas.

"Dasar kau ini. Padahal waktu kau kehilangan kekuatanmu dulu, kau yang paling semangat mengingat ulang tahunnya. Cepat minta maaf sana."

"Nanti deh, di rumah saja," Ichigo sangat menyesal atas ketidakpekaannya.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Ichigo mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, bingung memikirkan bagaimana harus menyatakan permintaan maafnya pada Rukia. Apa harus menyogoknya dengan hadiah bertema kelinci bodoh itu? Ah, tapi anggaran Ichigo sebagai seorang murid SMA sangat terbatas, apalagi uangnya sudah terkuras untuk membelikan si kembar hadiah Natal kemarin.<p>

"Oh, Rukia… Wahai Rukia… Dari dalam relung hatiku, diriku benar-benar menyesali… Arrggh, permintaan maaf macam apa ini! Ugh," Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu lemari.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran, melihat Ichigo menjedotkan kepalanya.

"Kyaah! Sejak kapan kau di situ!" Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan serasa jantungan. Dia berharap semoga Rukia tidak mendengar kata-kata latihannya.

"Aku baru saja masuk, baka. Kalau kau pikir aku mendengarmu bicara sendiri, kau salah."

'Bohong,' batin Ichigo. Mendadak dia mendapat ide bagaimana harus minta maaf pada Rukia.

Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Ichigo minggir, karena dia mau masuk ke lemari. Saat pintu lemari bergeser beberapa senti, mendadak tangan besar Ichigo menutupnya dengan keras. Dipegangnya bahu Rukia dan diputarnya, sehingga Rukia menghadap tubuhnya. Dikuncinya kedua lengan Rukia di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hey, apa-apaan sih Ichigo!" Rukia menggeliat, berusaha melepas cengkeraman Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya.

Ichigo menunduk, wajahnya tertutup poninya yang agak panjang. "Dengar, Rukia. Aku ingin minta maaf karena terlambat mengucapkannya. Tapi…" Ichigo mendongak sambil mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan tangannya yang bebas,"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia."

Rukia nyaris luluh menatap mata hazel Ichigo. Bahkan dia tidak berusaha mengelak saat Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi, Rukia tersentak dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya, ya, terserah," ujar Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku mau tidur."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Hm," Rukia menundukkan wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Rukia meringis kaget dan tidak menyadari Ichigo mulai merayap di atasnya. Kedua lengannya yang panjang mengurung Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum kau memaafkanku," Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

Rukia berusaha mendorong dada Ichigo agar menjauh, namun Ichigo tak bergeming. "Minggir Ichigo, aku capek mau tidur."

Ichigo tak peduli, dan justru mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia, dan berbisik dengan seduktif, "Aku mau kau memaafkanku Rukia. Maaf aku belum sempat membelikanmu kado. Sebagai gantinya… aku akan jadi milikmu malam ini."

Rukia menatap Ichigo tak percaya, wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang, "Ap…apa katamu? Kau ini kenapa sih? Cepat minggir, badanmu berat, tahu!"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku… Ru-ki-ah," Ichigo masih berbisik di telinga Rukia, membuat shinigami itu kegelian. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap paha Rukia sambil diam-diam menyingkap rok yang Rukia kenakan. "Aku milikmu malam ini…"

"Be…benarkah?" Rukia menatap Ichigo nanar.

Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya dan balas menatap Rukia, "Tentu saja." Ichigo menyeringai mesum.

Rukia mengeratkan kepalannya di bagian depan kemeja seragam Ichigo, "Ka…kalau begitu aku ingin kau cepat melepas bajumu…"

Dalam hati Ichigo tertawa kegirangan. Rencananya ternyata berjalan semudah itu. Tak dia sangka ternyata Rukia yang begitu galak ini bisa menjadi luluh dan tidak sabaran.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Melihat gigai Renji yang dipakaikan gaun dan tutu berwarna pink oleh Ishida sempat memberi Ichigo mimpi buruk selama beberapa malam. Namun dia tak dapat menyangkal kalau dirinya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat menyaksikan kejadian itu.<p>

Namun kali ini… Dia tak dapat menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Oi, Rukia…" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan memelas.

"Tidak usah protes Ichigo. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau malam ini kau milikku. Jadi aku boleh melakukan apa saja padamu, kan?"

Ichigo menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan berbulu, dan sesekali membenarkan letak baju maid-nya yang agak kesempitan.

"Oh iya aku lupa sesuatu."

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Rukia memasangkan bando nekomimi di kepala Ichigo.

"Nah. Sekarang cepat menarilah! Huahahaha! Rasakan, salah siapa kau lupa."

Ichigo menyesal telah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Rukia malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hai, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Sebenarnya saya bikin ini udah dari 2013 kemarin. Kebetulan tadi lagi buka-buka folder lama dan nemu fic ini, dan kebetulan juga ulang tahun Rukia belum kelewat terlalu lama. Alhasil saya putuskan untuk publish fic ini hahaha.

Mohon review-nya :D


End file.
